


The Unluckiest Kidnappers

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Series: Femslash Fic Bonanza 2016 [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by regallibellbright on tumblr: Chibiusa and Hotaru and the most unlucky attempted kidnapper ever. </p><p>Chibs and Hotaru are just trying to go out on a normal date, but end up in an hostage situation. Hotaru knows her family must never learn she made such a tactical miscalculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unluckiest Kidnappers

“Okay so. You distract them and I’ll transform.”

“I think I should be the one to transform.”

“What, do you think I can’t handle these guys?”

“I’m not saying that _-“_

Chibiusa pouted. Hotaru sighed in response. This was supposed to have been  their chance to have a normal date like any other couple would have. No being possessed by aliens. No looming apocalypse. Just two totally normal girls going on a shopping trip and having a romantic dinner under the stars, maybe leading to some cuddling that _for once_ would not be interrupted by a red eyed evil overlord demanding Chibiusa’s Silver Crystal.

But of course, they could never just be normal.

It had all started at the jewelry store. Chibiusa had been cooing over some sparkly necklace when the robbers had entered, things had quickly escalated and before anyone knew it they’d taken an old woman as a hostage. It all would have been fine if Chibiusa had kept quiet and snuck off with Hotaru to transform. But Hotaru knew better than anyone that keeping quiet was not in her girlfriend’s skill set.

She had rushed forward immediately, yelling “Take your hands off that granny, how DARE you!” And when the robber had not obeyed, she’d bitten him on the arm and MADE him let go.

“Okay, we’ll take you instead!” He’d declared, hitting her across the face before hauling her up by her pigtail.  

And _that_ was where Hotaru should have kept her cool. But instead fear and rage had erupted in equal measure and she’d found herself running forward as well, screaming “STOP IT, DON’T TOUCH HER!!!”

And so she’d become a hostage. And now, she was stuck in the back of the robbers car, arguing with Chibiusa in the back as the criminals argued in the front. Two of the men were panicking that this had gotten out of control while the other was saying they could make this work in their favor and demand ransom.

This was humiliating, honestly. And Hotaru’s family was NOT going to be happy with her severe tactical miscalculation. She could almost hear Haruka-papa’s lecture now. “You could have been _killed”,_ she’d say at some point, and Hotaru would probably not be able to restrain herself from the natural comeback “And what, would you be jealous you didn’t get to do it this time?” That one always shut Haruka-papa up right away, but Michiru-mama was a different story, she rallied quickly. And Setsuna-mama would say the hated words “She’s just at a difficult age…”

She was already getting a headache imagining the whole thing. Maybe if they escaped quickly enough, her family would never have to know.

“Look, I hate to bring this up, but I can run a lot faster than you, so it really should be me who slips away,” Chibiusa hissed.

She had her there.  “Fine,”Hotaru whispered back. “Just…be careful okay? And call for backup.”

Chibiusa nodded, but Hotaru knew she probably wasn’t going to. _She_ didn’t want the others to find out about this embarrassing little mess either.

The shouting match in the front of the car subsided, so Hotaru and Chibiusa had to get quiet too. The car stopped at an abandoned lot and the men pulled them both out. As soon as they did, Hotaru began phase one of the plan.

She collapsed on the ground, her body shuddering with choking gasps. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it) she was intimately familiar with how a person having a seizure acted.

One man, the scrawny one who had been insisting on the ransom, knelt down and shook her, asking what was wrong.

“Medicine…I need…it’s not here…” she choked.

“Shit, shit!” The other two were panicking. The one with a beard was shaking. “What if she dies on us? Shit!”

“I can’t do this anymore, man, I can’t!” The one with shaggy hair moaned.

“Shut up and let me think!” The reedy man holding her yelled. He looked around desperately, then said, “ Hey…where did the other one go?”

Chibiusa has successfully vanished.

“What the-?”

The skinny man immediately grasped the situation and looked at Hotaru with eyes blazing with anger. “You were faking it, weren’t you, you little-“ He grabbed Hotaru by her collar and held his knife to her throat.

“Kamiya, calm down-“ the bearded one’s eyes widened in panic.

“You go search for the other girl!” Kamiya snapped at him without looking away from his prey.

 The cool blade pressed against Hotaru’s neck. She could feel an energy building up inside her as she looked into the man’s burning eyes, but she knew she couldn’t let it loose. This was a human- if she let Saturn’s power free and transformed when he was so close, it would would kill him instantly.

“If she busts us, I have nothing to lose. I’ll kill you. You know that, right?” Kamiya said softly.

“Those who steal jewels should be ashamed of themselves, but those who threaten a jewel of a girl should be the most ashamed! Unhand her right now, or in the name of the future moon, I will punish you!”

Kamiya turned his head and he and the other men gaped at the pink beacon of justice that had arrived. Chibiusa stood there proudly, scepter raised.

“Is that…the one who ran away?” Kamiya muttered. He was unusually sharp for thug.

“Not listening, are you? Then I have no choice! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!”

Nothing happened. Hotaru sighed internally. Chibiusa’s powers had been getting less erratic lately, but she still had those moments…

“What the hell did you just say?” The bearded man asked, befuddled. The other guy was snickering. Kamiya still seemed to be processing things. And then-

“OW! OWSHITOW!!!” The bearded one was knocked flat by a rain of tiny hearts. They seemed to hurt humans a lot more than monsters. He moaned dazedly, blood dripping out of his nose and mouth. The other one rushed forward and got the same treatment.

Chibiusa turned to Kamiya, training her weapon on him. “Let go of her or-”

“Or I’ll get an owie?” Kamiya looked thoroughly unimpressed.  Chibiusa responded by firing. It hit him with the same force as the others, utterly wrecking his face, but though he stumbled back a few steps, he didn’t fall and he kept his grip tight on Hotaru.

“You know, that wasn’t very nice.” Kamiya said through a mouthful of blood. “I think I’ll kill your friend now.”

He jerked Hotaru back by her hair, exposing her throat, his knife in perfect position. Hotaru’s heart was beating fast now and the power inside her swelled with every palpitation. Even though she was concentrating with every inch of her being, she wasn’t suppressing it well. She was too stressed out and her magic was too infinite and overwhelming…it was going to explode out of her any second… she couldn’t even move for fear of triggering it…

“Wait!” Chibiusa screamed. Kamiya responded by moving the blade so it bit into Hotaru’s flesh. She could feel blood trickle down her neck.

Her insides were burning. She couldn’t stop it now, she was going to blast him, she was going to transform, the energy would flare out and not only kill this man, but destroy him… the flesh would be seared off his very bones. And Chibiusa would have to see it, and they would have to deal with the aftermath, they would have to explain it, deal with the men who saw it and also Kamiya’s family, if he had one…

_I’m sorry, Chibiusa. Once again I’ll be a burden. I wanted to give you a nice date, a nice memory, but instead I’ll give you another nightmare, destroy another person, that’s all I’m good for in the end-_

“PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!”

The cry was thunderous, not at all like Chibiusa’s normal cheerful squeak. All the tiny hearts coalesced into a huge one. Sizzling with energy, it phased through Hotaru and slammed into Kamiya like a brick wall. He, in turn, was slammed into the car so hard his body left a dent and his knife was sent flying. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Hotaru could only stare.

The two other men, who had been getting to their feet in plans to fight the small girl, now scrambled back, hands up in surrender.

Chibiusa rushed forward, throwing her arms around Hotaru. “Are you okay?” she sobbed.

“Yes…” Hotaru couldn’t take her eyes off the wreck of the car. “That was…wow…that was on Sailor Moon’s level. I mean, the control you had…”

Chibiusa sniffled, a smile spreading across her face. “You think? About time I made some progress!” She wiped her eyes. “I’m…sorry I dragged you into this. I know you just wanted us have a normal date…”

Hotaru interrupted her with a gentle kiss. Then she pulled back and smiled at her. “Normal dates are overrated.”


End file.
